


The Futon Challenge

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [31]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yu, Kou and Daisuke find themselves having to share a single futon for the night. Yu views it as a challenge; the other two just want to go home.Prompt 31: There was only one bed





	The Futon Challenge

“This can’t be happening…” Kou says.

Daisuke sighs. “No, it totally is.”

Yu looks between the pair, and then down at the floor. When their car broke down, they had no choice but to stay at an inn for the night. But the place was full and the owner could only offer them a single room. And they had no choice but to agree. But upon arrival, they saw how small the room was, only large enough to comfortably fit a single futon. There are no spare futons; this is all that’s available.

“I understand the situation,” Yu says. “All three of us must spend the night sharing this one futon.”

“Dude, don’t say it like it’s a challenge or something,” Kou says, putting on his whining tone he uses to beg them to practise basketball with him.

“Well, it is kinda a challenge,” Daisuke says. “I mean, is it even possible for three men who share a single futon?”

Yu smiles, reminded of the battles he had inside the TV world. “Well, we can’t back down. Let’s do this.”

His boyfriends stare at him in exasperation, and Yu collapses on the futon.

Kou sighs. “What’ve we gotten ourselves into…?”


End file.
